


Gingerbread Family

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Inspired by Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime Laura asks Carmilla if she's coming to the Christmas party, she gets a snarky response. Will she actually show up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Holiday fluff and ridiculousness. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to share your thoughts. Also I proof my own work, meaning = me hooman may make mistake. (originally posted at Santasgotasecret.tumblr.com for Carmilla secret santa)

Laura walked into the apartment with a wide smile, her hair flecked with melting snow, her cheeks rosy from the crisp winter air. “Hey guys.” She started removing her scarf with a practiced patience as she took in the room around her. There were two levels of decorations, one that fell maybe a foot from the ceiling and the other that fell maybe a foot from her head. Laura’s smile grew wider. 

Danny and Kirsch were in one corner debating about how to put up even more decorations and which one of them got to put the star on the 8 foot Christmas tree since they lacked a stepstool or ladder. They both turned to Laura with wide smiles and flapping waves before turning their attention back to the tasks at hand. “Oh, Oh, D-bear, we should sing Christmas carols! It’ll get us in the festive spirit! Which one should we do? How ‘bout Deck the Halls?” Kirsch grinned as Danny groaned. “How does it go again?” Kirsch’s smile grew as the lyrics popped into his head. He started singing to the tune of ‘Rockin’ around the Christmas Tree.’ 

Danny groaned again, trying to bite back on her laughter. “I swear I will deck your halls if you don’t stop. You’re not even singing it to the right tune!” Laura chuckled softly, as Kirsch tried to convince Danny to help him sing it right. Laura’s gaze continued around the room.

Perry and LaFontaine stood in the kitchen, going back and forth about icing for the many piles of sugar cookies when Laura drew their attention with her greeting. They were arguing an ice-your-own strategy, while Perry was arguing that Laura might eat only the icing. They greeted Laura quickly with smiles and waves, dropping their argument and walking towards her.

“Hey L. You feeling festive?” LaFontaine asked, grinning and adjusting their Santa hat. Laura nodded looking around the room in wonder. “Did you ever find out if your own personal black Christmas will be joining the party?”

Laura’s mind wandered back to every time she’d asked Carmilla if she was going to be at the party. Each time she’d asked she’d gotten a snarky comment and a smirk in return. Her cheeks lit up, warmth spreading across them as they glowed like red Christmas lights.

“Hey Carm, are you going to come with me to the Holiday party?” She’d asked for the first time almost two weeks ago.  
“Why, cupcake, you hoping to don your gay apparel?” Carmilla’s eyes glittered softly as she grinned, looking up from the book perched in her lap. Laura chuckled lightly.  
“Carm, I don’t know how you haven’t noticed, but I don my gay apparel every day of the year.” Carmilla nodded, the grin never leaving her face at Laura’s response.  
She asked again a few days later. “Carm, are you gonna go to the Holiday party with me?”  
Carmilla grinned and quirked an eyebrow before responding, “Why, sweetheart, you hoping I’ll let you unwrap my Christmas presents?” Laura’s face grew warm and red forcing her to look away hoping Carmilla hadn’t noticed the reaction to her response.  
Laura asked intermittently throughout the next week and a half, each time receiving some sort of slightly dirty holiday innuendo in response. ‘Why, cutie, you hoping to get unwrapped under the tree?’ ‘You hoping I’ll rock you around the Christmas tree?’ Carmilla delighted in watching the blush climb across Laura’s features and Laura knew it; she also knew that try as she might not to, she still blushed at least softly at every innuendo that left Carmilla’s smirking lips.   
Right before she’d left, she’d asked Carmilla one last time, hoping for a solid yes or no from her. “I’m leaving now for the holiday party, are you coming?”   
Carmilla smirked and winked, “Not yet.” Laura felt the blush rise over her cheeks as Carmilla winked. “Maybe later though.” She said with another wink. “Why, cupcake, you hoping to catch me under the mistletoe?”

Laura’s cheeks grew darker as Perry and LaFontaine snapped her out of her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Her expression confused for a moment before catching up with her. “Oh. I don’t know. I think so. But I couldn’t really get a definitive answer from her. Just playful snark.” Just as Laura finished her response, the door a few feet behind her opened, drawing everyone’s attention. Laura grinned as Carmilla stood in the doorway, her onyx hair flecked with white dots of melting snow, her dark coffee colored eyes glinted slightly above cheeks flushed with chill. Laura turned and threw herself at Carmilla in the doorway with a squeak. “You came!”

Carmilla chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist for the hug she stumbled into. “I told you, not yet, cutie.” She whispered into Laura’s ear, sending shivers down Laura’s back and a deep crimson blush up her neck and across her face. 

Everyone’s attention was on the two in the doorway, well on them and the parasitic plant hanging from the doorframe above them. Laura pulled away from Carmilla, moving to take a step back when Carmilla’s arms tightened slightly as she took in the faces of everyone around her. 

Danny’s face was scrunched. Kirsch was grinning as he wiggled his eyebrows. LaFontaine wore a massive grin on their face and turned to Perry with an eyebrow arched. Perry giggled slightly. Carmilla laughed softly as she looked up, drawing Laura’s eyes over her face before she too looked up. “Well, if you were hoping to catch me under the mistletoe, you succeeded, sweetheart.” She said as her eyes dropped to Laura’s face watching the blush deepen and creep over her ears. 

LaFontaine’s voice was first, filled with amusement, a smirk covering their face. “Kiss. Kiss.” Kirsch’s voice followed immediately, his grin overwhelming his face. Danny joined somewhat reluctantly, but the entertainment still evident in her voice and face. Perry was the last to join the chant, after looking around and throwing her hands in the air with a ‘well why not’ gesture. 

Carmilla’s eyes didn’t stray from Laura’s face during the chant, an eyebrow raised waiting for Laura’s permission. Laura nodded gently before leaning in and letting Carmilla’s lips capture her own. Laura grinned into the kiss before stepping back, letting her hand find Carmilla’s, to hear hoots and hollers. Carmilla looked around the room, her grin dropping to a flat line. “Shut up Gingerbread family!” Her eyes landing on LaFontaine and Perry. “You too, Donner and Blitzen!” She deadpanned turning her attention to Danny and Kirsch chuckling in the corner.

Laura laughed, squeezing Carmilla’s fingers with her own. “Oh stop. You know you’re a sap.” She whispered interrupting Carmilla’s angry glare with another kiss on her cheek.


End file.
